wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Nephila
NEPHILA small blurb __NOEDITSECTION____NOWYSIWYG__ Nephila is Tangerine's oc do not touch!! base coding by epheme "I'm just a little to tall for my own good." Appearance Nephila is a tall Hivewing with thin long legs. She can usually found crouching to go through door ways even though she isn't that old honestly. She has a long tail as well thin and whip-like at the end. She has long thin wings as well. She has pastel yellow scales with thin black line of scales that go down from below her eyes to the tip of her tail these lines are also found on her wings. She has dark amber under belly and light amber wings. She has back talons and black horns that twist as they go out. She has sharp snout spikes that are bright amber at the peeks of them. She has light Amber eyes. "What a curiosity..." Personality Nephila is a bright smart dragon. She loves unique and odd things. She enjoys finding and creating them too! She loves to travel as well as she is a traveling merchant. She loves adventures and will always be prepared and ready to go on one. She is loyal and loving towards her friends and enjoys hanging out with them as well. She doesn't like mean dragons but will still try her best to be kind to them. When she is sad she curls up and doesn't want to see anyone. When mad she lashes out with words and wants to be left alone. "Soon enough I'll be able to make a shop." History Nephila was a happy little dragonet she enjoyed getting attention from her parents. She was always fascinated with unique and wondrous things. When she turned 5 she was sent to train to be a soldier she didn't enjoy this and soon after was kicked out. She stayed with her parents for three more years collecting odd things. Then she got an idea why not have dragons enjoy these things? She sent off to make a living with her unique and odd things and became a traveling merchant. She visits her parents often and makes many friends in different hives. She continues her business and wants to settle down soon when she has enough money to create a shop. "I love things that are unique, don't you?." Trivia * Named after the Nephila pilipes Spider * She loves odd things * She is always up for an adventure "Friends? Who doesn't want them?" Relationships Dillon * Squeal * " How are you so cute!? " ~ First meeting Dillon and casually hugged him afterward not caring about the wax all over her after that. Nephila absolutely adores this dragon. She thinks he is unique and adorable. She enjoys hanging out with him and asking him questions. Whenever she comes around during Hornet Hive she goes straight to him with some sort of odd thing she found on her way coming back. Ask in the comments "I don't look great in pictures..." Gallery Art would be appreciated Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:HiveWings Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Merchant)